End Of The Road
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: The ER loses one of their own and some old friends return.
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place during the 8th season. It may contain spoilers. The only differences in this story are Kerry isn't gay she's happily married to Carter, Luka and Abby didn't break up they're still together and Malucci was never fired.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters are the property of Warner Bros, Michael Cricton, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!  
  
  
The ER loses one of their own and some old friends return.  
  
Chapter 1:End Of The Road  
  
  
It was a cool February day in Chicago. The County General ER was unusually quite today. There were hardly any patients. Several of the staff stood around the admit desk. No one felt like talking. Even Dave who was always cracking jokes stood silently.   
  
A few nights ago one of their own was admitted to the hospital. It had hit so suddenly. He had been doing so well but now they knew he didn't have much time left. His wife stood vigil at his bedside. She was a wreck for a few weeks before she almost lost her baby daughter when her stepdaughter who was obviously angry with her took her anger out on the little girl giving her enough pills to cause an overdose. She wanted her stepdaughter to leave their house and she and her husband had fought about it and now he was laying in a hospital bed his life slowly slipping away.  
  
A couple walked toward the familiar ER doors. They wished their visit was for pleasure but it wasn't they were coming to see their friend before it was too late. The woman squeezed her husband's hand "I wish this wasn't happening" He sighed "Neither do I" The words "Get here as soon as you can he doesn't have much time left" rang in has ears.   
  
The couple walked in to the ER and were surprised to see Susan Lewis. She approached the couple. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Doug, Carol you came he'll be so glad you did" She hugged her two friends. Susan lead them to the admit desk where Carter, Kerry, Abby, Luka, and Dave all stood silently. Doug couldn't believe it he had never seen the ER so quite before even Kerry who was always screaming at somebody stood there silently her eyes red and puffy from crying too. Doug and Carol said hello and hugged their friends before heading upstairs to see him.  
  
Elizabeth sat at his bedside holding his hand in hers. She tried not to cry for his sake but failed. Her green eyes were now filled with sadness and tears. He looked up at her. He whispers "Don't cry Elizabeth everything will be okay" Elizabeth spoke softly her British voice crackling as she spoke "I'm scared Mark I don't know how everything can be okay with out you , I love you" She laid her head on his chest her tears turning to sobs. Mark's body was filled with weakness and pain but he still found the energy to put his arm around her and lightly rub her back in hopes of comforting her as best he could.  
  
Doug and Carol walked into Mark's room. Elizabeth heard the door open. She sat up and saw Doug and Carol standing there. She stood up and hugged her friends "I'm glad you came" she whispered. Doug walked over to Mark's bed and gave him a quick hug. "Hey buddy" Mark managed a small smile "Hey, where are the girls." Doug felt tears threatening to fall. Mark was his bestfriend, like the brother he never had and soon he'd be gone. He choked back the tears and whispered "They're with Carol's mom" Mark nodded.   
  
Carol made her way to Mark's bed. She hugged him gently. She looked at Mark but was unable to speak. She ran from the room in tears. Doug hugged Elizabeth and told her he was here if she needed anything and left to find his saddened wife.  
  
  
As he approached the familiar ER that had been home to him for nearly 8 years he thought hed never be back here but when Elizabeth called and told him he knew he had to come. He walked through the all to familiar doors. He walked to the admit desk . Carter looked up and saw his mentor and friend standing there. "Hey Peter" He nodded "Hey Carter, how's Mark" Carter sighed sadly "Not very good" "He'll be happy to see you" Peter sighed "Alright I'm going up to see him" He headed for the elevator.  
  
Peter walked up to Mark's room. He saw Elizabeth sitting there her face red and wet from crying. He slowly entered the room. Elizabeth slowly turned to see who hand came in. "Peter! You're here" It was hard for him to see her so heartbroken and sad. Peter nodded "Yes and I'll be here as long as you and Mark need me" She hugged him and whispered "Thank You" Mark heard the familiar voice. "Peter" he whispers. He walks over to his bed "Hey Mark how are you feeling" Mark looked at him "Pretty crummy" "Peter promise me something" Peter nodded "Sure anything" He wasn't really sure he could promise anything but he wanted Mark to be as happy and comfortable as possible. Mark looked at him his eyes watery with tears he whispers "Promise me you'll take care of Elizabeth and Ella" Peter was shocked by what he was asking. He wasn't sure of what to say. "Mark I, I don't know" Mark looked at him with pleading eyes "Please Peter I need to know my family will be taken care of"   
  
Elizabeth was shaking with sobs as she listened to her husband asking Peter to take care of her and Ella. She looked at Mark. "Mark stop it Ella and I have you to take care of us" she knew the end was near but she didn't want to believe it. He reached up and lightly touched her damp cheek. "Elizabeth honey I can't take care of you anymore I won't be here much longer" Elizabeth cried "but I love you" A few tears slid down Mark's pale face as he whispers "I love you too Elizabeth and I always will"  
  
Peter swallowed. This had been hared than he thought it would. He and Mark had been friends since med. school and they had been through alot together over the years. He would miss him more than he realized. He made up his mind. He looked at his friend "Mark I promise I'll take care of Elizabeth and Ella for you"  
Mark reached for Peter's hand "Thank you " he whispers. Peter leans down and gives him a quick hug. "Sure he whispered.  
Peter walked over to Elizabeth and embraced her in a hug "I'll be down in the ER if you need me" She nodded and whispered "Thank you" Peter left them alone so they could spend what little time they had left together.  
  
Several hours later the elevator opened and Elizabeth stepped into the silent ER. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. She walked slowly toward the admit desk where her friends Doug, Carol, Susan, Peter, Kerry, Carter, Luka, Abby, Jing Mei, and Dave all stood. She took a deep breath. She now stood at the admit desk. She whispers "He's gone." Carol burst into tears and Doug wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head as his own tears began to fall. Silent tears ran down Kerry's face as she leaned on Carter. His eyes filling with tears as he slowly rubbed her back. Susan turned and looked down at the desk top as she shook with sobs. Abby buried her face in Luka's chest as she cried and Jing Mei found herself crying in Dave's embrace.  
  
Elizabeth leaned on the desk as she was overcome with grief. Her little body rocked with sobs. Peter who's eyes were glazed with tears walked over to her putting his arm around her for comfort. She fell into his embrace and sobbed in to his chest. Peter gently rocked her as he kissed the top of her head. Peter knew there was no way he could leave Elizabeth like this. He had no reason to return to Schaumburg. He and Cleo were no longer together and as for a job he was sure he'd be able to convince Robert to give him his job back with the hours he needed to care for Reese. Elizabeth whispered " I'm alone Peter I'm all alone" Peter kissed the top of her head again. He whispers "No you're not Elizabeth you have your friends and your daughter" he paused and whispers "and you have me" She looked up at him and whispered "Thank you Peter" She laid her head back down on his chest and continued to cry.  
The group of friends continued to cry knowing life in the ER would never be the same. They had just lost a well respected and loved coworker and friend.   
  
Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye... Mark's Funeral will Elizabeth's friends be strong enough to help her through it .....Coming Soon!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

This Chapter takes place right after the last one. The flashbacks in this chapter are from past ER episodes and the songs in this chapter are *How Do I Say Goodbye To Yesterday* sung by Boys II Men and*One Sweet Day* sung by Boys II Men and Mariah Carey.   
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Chriton, and NBC although I wish I owned Carter!!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye  
  
Elizabeth Corday looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand along her black dress straightening the few wrinkles that were in it. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were all red and swollen from all the crying she had done over the past few nights. She knew there'd be more tears for today she and their friends at County would say their final good-byes to her husband Dr. Mark Greene. She walked into the other room where her baby daughter sat unaware that her daddy was gone forever.   
  
Elizabeth picked up her daughter and held her close to her face. A few tears lingered in her eyes as she whispers "I'm sorry sweetie I'm sorry you didn't get to know your daddy" She kissed her daughter and headed to the car. She put the baby in her car seat and got in to the car. She drove in silence for a few minutes before she decided to switch on the radio. When Elizabeth heard the song that was playing silent tears stared to run down her cheeks and memories of Mark filled her thoughts.   
  
How do I say goodbye to what we had  
The good times that mad us laugh  
Outweighed the bad .  
  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away.  
How do I say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"They're playing a Tango."  
"You know the Tango!?"  
"Wanna crash a wedding!"  
"You know how to do this?"  
"Its a traditional American wedding dance"  
"I'm not sure"  
"Just follow my lead"  
~ ~  
  
I don't know where this road is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through  
If we get to see tomorrow   
I hope its worth the wait  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Elizabeth I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know how I feel.  
I feel like I've found something amazing and I want to be here.  
I want to get to know you and be scared. I would hate to miss another boat"  
~ ~  
  
And I'll take with me the memories   
To be my sunshine after the rain  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday   
And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
Its so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.  
  
  
The song ended as Elizabeth pulled into the parking lot of the church. She sat there for a minute looking out at the church. It was the same church where she and Mark were married just 9 months ago. She looked down at her hand. She lightly touched the gold wedding band on her finger. Ella started to fuss in her car seat. She looked back at her daughter. "Okay sweetie mommy's here" She got out of the car and took Ella out of her car seat. She walked toward the church.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the church. She noticed a few of her friends were already there. Doug, Carol, and Susan were seated in the front of the church. She made her way to them. She froze when she the casket . She wanted this to all be a bad dream but now she knew it wasn't her husband, Ella's father Mark he was really gone. Elizabeth felt her legs giving out on her. She reached for as pew. Doug heard a noise. He turned to see Elizabeth gripping the pew her balance very unsteady. He got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arm around her and supported her. He helped her to the pews where Carol and Susan sat.   
  
Elizabeth looked at Doug her eyes filled with tears. " I was hoping this was all a bad dream and I'd wake up and he'd still be with me but he's not Doug he's gone Mark's gone" She buried her face on his shoulder and continued to cry. Doug rubbed her back letting her cry. By the time she finished crying she looked up and saw that the church had filled up quick. She looked around at all the faces of the people had known and loved Mark. She saw Carter, Kerry ,Luka, Abby, Jing Mei, Peter, Dave,  
Dr. Anspaugh, Jerry and Randi as well as all the nurses.   
  
Elizabeth knew she had to stand up and say something. She slowly rose to her feet and was surprised to see Dr. Ramono walking toward her. "Elizabeth I'm so sorry I know I called Mark names in the past but he was a good and a good doctor he will be missed at County" She was touched by his words. She hugged him. She whispers "Thank you Robert" He nodded and took a seat. Elizabeth walked up to Mark's casket. She placed her trembling hand on it and turned to face everyone. The doors to the church opened and Elizabeth watched as Jen and Rachel walked in. Rachel was crying and Jen was giving Elizabeth unpleasant looks.   
  
Jen took a seat in the pews but Rachel kept walking. She stopped at her dad's casket. She placed her hand on it. She looked up at Elizabeth her tears turning to sobs. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm sorry I hurt Ella , I'm sorry I killed dad" Elizabeth looked at the grieving teenager. Ella wasn't the only one who lost a father this poor girl had too. She pulled the girl into a hug and held her for a minute. Elizabeth pulled away from her and cupped her face in her hands. "It's going to be okay Rachel, Ella's fine now and you're getting the help you need to deal with your problems" She stopped and looked right into Rachel's eyes " and you did not kill your father a brain tumor killed him" More tears filled Elizabeth's eyes. "And always remember that your father loved you very much, you and Ella meant the world to him" Rachel whispered "Thank you Elizabeth" and gave her a quick hug before going to sit down by her mother.  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath and turned to face everyone. She hoped the could give the eulogy with out breaking down. Her lip quivered as she spoke. "We're all here today not to say goodbye but to celebrate the life of Dr. Mark Greene he was loved by all that knew him" "He was a great man, a great doctor, a great friend , a great husband , and a great father." "He brightened up the halls of County General with his smile" "His patients praised him for his excellent care and his coworkers praised him for his dedication and loyalty to his patients, family and friends" "He was a dedicated, loving father to his two girls Rachel, and Ella they meant everything to him." Elizabeth looked out at all of her and Mark's friends many of them crying. "Mark was my bestfriend, my husband , and the father of my little girl my life will never be the same with out him" She turned to face the casket. She whispers "I love you Mark, We miss you so much" She clutches the casket as she finally breaks down in sobs.   
  
Peter stood up and raced to her side. He tried to pull her away but she wouldn't let go of the casket. "No Peter no I want to stay with Mark" She whispered. Peter rubbed her back in small circular motions. He spoke softly. "Come on Elizabeth come sit down with me" She looked at him. She sighed sadly as she let go of the casket. She allowed Peter to lead her to the pews.  
  
Elizabeth sat down and watched as each one of Mark's friends went up to say their final good-byes. A song started to play softly. Elizabeth broke down as she listened to the music and thought of Mark.  
  
  
Sorry I never told you   
All I wanted to say.  
And now its too late to hold you  
Cause you've flown away  
So far away  
Never had I imagined  
Living with out your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"How was I suppose to know"  
"Haven't you ever heard leaves of three let it be"  
"What?"  
"Leaves of three let it be as in don't touch"  
"We don't have poison ivy in England leaves of three or any other kind"   
"Oh man"  
"Let me see"  
"No"  
"Mark don't be shy"  
"You've done enough damage already"  
"Well do you have it"  
"Yeah I have it, who picks poison ivy"  
"I was making a wild flower bouquet" "When you were skinny dipping in the lake I got bored"  
"You do remember what happened after you got out of the water"  
"Do I have to start worrying about where you've been"  
"Its not that horrible"  
"Yeah you just got it on your hands"  
~ ~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll sing in heaven  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh Mark! Its beautiful" "Can you afford it"  
"I've been living cheap besides I'm going to have a roommate"   
"That's awful perspicuous of you"  
"Well I can take out an add"  
"You will not! I love it!"  
"You should check out the refrigerator its nice and cold"  
"Look at this deck!"  
"I knew you'd like that"  
"When can we move in?"  
"When can you pack" "It has an ice maker"  
"These floors are gorgeous!"  
"You should check it out"  
"What?"  
"The ice maker"  
"Its lovely"  
"You have to open it" "It has a special ice feature"  
"What, does the ice come in different shaped cubes or something" "Oh my God?! Oh Mark"   
"I'm a little nervous so ah let so let me say it" "Elizabeth I love you" "I was hoping you'd give me the joy and honor of being your husband"  
  
~ ~  
Darling I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
And I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mark I have something to tell you"  
"Go ahead"  
"Well I know its not exactly the best time but....what the hell! I'm pregnant"  
"Chen did an ultrasound" "What are you thinking"  
"I think its wonderful" "I love you"  
"I love you too"  
~ ~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One Sweet day  
We'll be singing in heaven  
  
Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look for a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep   
You will always listen to as I pray  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Pepperoni pizza"  
"And ice cream!"  
"Cherry Garcia!"  
"Lets go with the ice cream"   
"Mmm that's good"  
"Oops no napkin"  
"Mark can I just sleep here I don't think I have the strength to move"  
"I don't think I have the strength to carry you"  
~ ~  
  
And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day  
Eventually we'll be singing in heaven  
  
Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say.  
  
Elizabeth was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't know how she was going to live the rest of her life with out Mark. She stood up her knees wobbly and slowly walked back up to the casket. She opened her purse and pulled out her and Mark's wedding picture. Her hand trembled as she set it on the casket along with a picture of his daughters. She whispers " I love you Mark" "Until we can be together again I will hold you in my heart" She kissed here hand and touched the casket. "Goodbye my love" She slowly turned away. Peter was standing there watching her with sad eyes. She slowly walked over to and collapsed in his arms her body shaking as she sobbed. He held her close rocking her gently. She clung to him. She never felt so lost so alone. Peter kissed the top of her head and whispered "Shh its going to be okay Elizabeth things will get better in time" She thought "I hope you're right Peter"  
  
Elizabeth gets one last gift from Mark . What is it and how will Elizabeth deal with it  
Find out in.......Chapter 3: Mark's Gift. ..............Coming Soon!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3:Mark's Gift

This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER Characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criticion, and NBC. Although I wish I owned Carter!!  
  
Elizabeth finds out that Mark has left her one last gift.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Mark's Gift   
  
  
Elizabeth padded around her big empty, lonely house. She had loved the house when Mark was there to share it with her. She went up to her bedroom to find something to wear. She hadn't been back to work since Mark's funeral. She opened the closet. Tears sprang to her eyes when she saw Mark's robe hanging on the back of the door. Elizabeth pulled the robe off its hook and held it to her face. She could smell Mark's after shave on it. Still clutching the robe she reached into the closest and pulled out a skirt and blouse to wear. She walked over and set the robe on the bed as she dressed.   
  
Elizabeth walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she looked awful she hadn't slept or ate much in the last two weeks. She washed her face and brushed her hair. When she set her hairbrush down on the sink she noticed Mark's razor sitting there. She ran her finger over it. Everywhere she turned there was a reminder of Mark. She sighed sadly as she headed to the nursery to get Ella.  
  
Elizabeth peeked into the nursery and saw Ella bouncing in her crib. She smiled when she saw her mommy. Elizabeth picked up the baby and cuddled her in her arms. "You have your daddy's smile" she whispered as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She bundled Ella up locked the door and headed for her car.  
  
Elizabeth parked outside County General. She sat there for a minute before gathering Ella and heading inside. Once inside she was greeted by Carter. "Hey Elizabeth how are you feeling, are you on today" Elizabeth looked at him sadly. "Not to good Carter, I came to clean out Mark's locker" She looked down at her feet as she began to cry. He pulled her into a hug. "I know you miss him , we all do just remember you're not alone we're all her for you" Elizabeth pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you Carter" He nodded. He reached for Ella "Here why don't you let me take her for awhile" She looked at him "Are you sure" He nodded "Sure we'll have fun" He tickled the baby. "Right Ella" Elizabeth sighed "Okay" She kissed Ella's cheek and headed to the lounge.   
  
Elizabeth stood in front of Mark's locker. She ran her hand over his nameplate. She slowly opened the locker. She grabbed the box she had set on the table. She looked at the pictures taped to the inside of the locker. She started crying as she removed the pictures. Their wedding picture, pictures of her and Ella, pictures of Ella, pictures of Rachel, and pictures of his friends. She set them in the box. She saw his stethoscope sitting on the little shelf inside the locker. She held it in her hands a few minutes before setting it in the box. She pulled out his lab coat. His id was still clipped to its collar. She touched it lightly. She glided her fingers over the M. Greene M.D stitched in to it. As she held the lab coat tightly in her hands she slid to the floor in sobs.   
  
Peter and Kerry walked into the lounge discussing Peter's possibly returning to work at County when they saw Elizabeth sitting on the floor by Mark's open locker with his lab coat in her hands. They walked over and knelt down beside her. Kerry lightly touched her shoulder. "Elizabeth are you alright" she whispered. Elizabeth looked at her "Do I look alright!? My husband is dead I'll never be alright again." Peter sighed he hated seeing her like this. He put his arm around her. "Elizabeth you look tired when's the last time you got some sleep?" She shrugged her shoulders. Truth was she hadn't slept much since she lost Mark. He looked at her "You haven't eaten much either have you?" he asked. She whispers "No" Kerry put her hand on Elizabeth's "Honey you need to eat something and you need some rest" Elizabeth's lip quivered and a few tears ran down her cheeks. "I, I.. can't Mark's stuff ,I have to put his stuff away" Kerry looked up at Mark's locker. She sighed sadly "I know but you can do that later, Come on Peter and I will take you over to Doc Magoo's"   
  
Elizabeth sighed and whispered "Okay" She gently placed Mark's lab coat in the box and rose to her feet, as she did she got dizzy and had to grab the locker to avoid falling. Peter raced to her side. "Are you okay" She nodded "Yeah its just the stress of the last 2 weeks combined with not eating or sleeping" Once the dizziness passed Elizabeth let go of the locker and she along with Kerry and Peter headed to Doc Magoo's  
  
A little later they sat in a booth at Doc Magoo's. Peter was enjoying his garden salad and Kerry happily ate her burger and fries. Elizabeth had a burger and fries too but she wasn't eating. She poked at her fries. Kerry noticed she wasn't eating. "Elizabeth what's wrong don't you like your burger." She sighed "I'm just not hungry" Just the sight of the burger was making her nauseous. She was going to be sick. She nudged Peter. "I,..I think I'm going to be sick" Peter moved and let her out of the booth. He watcher her race toward the ladies room.   
  
Elizabeth ran in to the ladies room and into a stall. She got sick to her stomach. She slid down to the floor and got sick a few more times. She started crying. She was falling apart with out Mark. She heard someone come into the ladies room. She looked up and saw Kerry standing there. She turned away and continued to cry. Kerry knelt down by her and rubbed her back a little. "Are you okay" she whispers. Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah it's probably just the flu" She started to tremble. "I'm a mess Kerry I can't sleep, I can't eat and now I have the flu my life its falling apart with out him" Kerry sighed. "I know it feels that way now but you have to give yourself some time" Kerry handed her some tissue. "Lets head back to County we'll check you over and then you can try and get some rest" Elizabeth nodded. She stood up and helped Kerry up. They left the ladies room found Peter and headed back to County.  
  
Elizabeth sat on the gurney staring out into space as Kerry gave her the look over. She looked at Elizabeth. "Everything looks okay Elizabeth but I want to run a few tests to be sure I'll be back in a little bit Peter is going to stay with you" "Lay back and try to get some rest okay" Elizabeth nodded and laid back. She couldn't rest she just stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Kerry had gotten caught up on an in coming trauma and once the patient was stabilized and sent up to the OR she stripped off her gown and gloves and went to get Elizabeth's test results. She looked at the results and everything was normal except for one thing. She had to look twice to make sure she was seeing it right. "Oh my gosh" She whispered She headed toward Elizabeth's room.  
  
Elizabeth sat up when she heard the door open. She saw Kerry walk in. "So its the flu right" Kerry shook her head. "Umm no its not the flu" She walked up to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sighed "So then what is it am I dying too" Kerry shook her head again. "No of course not" She looked at her "So then what is it Kerry"  
Kerry took a deep breath "Well umm its a...its a baby" Elizabeth looked at her "What!?!" Kerry looked at her. "Elizabeth you're pregnant" Peter looked on in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Elizabeth she fell back on the gurney in tears.   
  
A million thoughts ran through Elizabeth's head as she lay there crying. She set her hand on her stomach. "Mark had given her one last gift before he left her and a part of her was happy that she would have a piece of him growing within her for the next several months but she was also scared to death. She didn't know how she was going to get through this alone. She already had Ella and soon she'd have a second child to take care of. She turned away from her friends as her tears turned to sobs.  
  
How will Elizabeth deal with the news she's just received and how will Kerry and Peter help her   
Find out in.....Chapter 4: Choices 


	4. Chapter 4:Choices

This chapter takes place right after the last chapter.  
  
  
Summery: Doug, Carol, and Peter returned to say goodbye to Mark. His funeral was held and Elizabeth just learned that Mark left her one last gift.  
  
Disclaimer: All ER characters belong to Warner Bros., Michael Criticon, and NBC although I wish I owned Carter!   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Choices  
  
Elizabeth laid with her back to her friends. She covered her face with her hands as her tears turned to sobs. She was pregnant. How could this happen. She thought about her pregnancy with Ella. When she had contractions at 25 weeks Mark was right there with her. He held her and comforted her. Who would be there for her this time. She was alone. How could she have another baby by herself. She sobbed even more.  
  
Peter and Kerry had just stood there silently letting Elizabeth cry it out. Peter was starting to worry though he couldn't just stand by anymore. He walked over to her. He set his hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth" he whispered. She slowly turned to face him. Her face still wet with tears. "What" she whispered. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face. "Are you alright" he asked. She sat up a little "No I'm not alright my husband is dead I have a 9 month old daughter and I'm pregnant" She broke down in tears again. "I can't do this Peter I can't have another baby" He wrapped her in his embrace. "Shh its okay Elizabeth everything's going to be okay" Elizabeth pulled away from him. "Its never going to be okay Peter I can't bring another child in to this world alone I can't have another fatherless child."  
  
Peter gently wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "Elizabeth you're not alone I'll always be here for you, and you have Kerry too" Elizabeth looked over at Kerry and back at Peter. "Peter I don't think Kerry wants to help me I practically wished her dead because she turned Mark into the review board" Peter looked at her "Do you honestly believe that" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Kerry had heard what Elizabeth said. She remembered that day all to well Elizabeth shouted at her and told her she hoped she got a patently life threatening disease. It had hurt her feelings but she hid it well. Kerry walked over to Elizabeth. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "That was a year ago forget about it I have" Peter's right you're not alone you have him, all your friends in the ER, and you have me" Kerry smiled "We'll get you through this Elizabeth" Elizabeth hugged her and whispered. "Thank you Kerry"  
  
Elizabeth sighed and looked at her two friends. "I still don't know how I'm going to manage two kids and a surgical career" Kerry giggled a little "That's easy daycare and an ER full of aunts and uncles." She smiled at Peter. "Right uncle Peter!" Peter smiled "Right aunt Kerry!" For the first time since Mark died Elizabeth smiled. She made her choice she was going to have a baby.  
  
Peter and Kerry looked over and saw her smile. Peter smiled "Elizabeth you're smiling" She looked at him "I'm having a baby Peter, Mark's baby he'll live on through his daughters and this baby" she said as she touched her stomach. She turned to Kerry "Do you think we can do an ultrasound see how many weeks along I am and maybe see if its a boy or girl" Kerry nodded. "Sure we can do that"   
  
Kerry walked across the room and grabbed the portable ultrasound. She pulled it over to Elizabeth's bedside. Elizabeth's smile faded as she laid back and lifted her blouse. She really was happy but it was mixed with fear and sadness. She flinched a little when Kerry rubbed the cold gel on her belly. It didn't take Kerry long to find what she was looking for. She turned the screen toward Elizabeth and pointed. "There it is Elizabeth there's your baby" "You are almost 16 weeks which gives you a due date of about July 19th"   
  
Elizabeth touched the screen. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Kerry noticed it. "Are you okay" she asked. She nodded "July 19th its Mark's birthday" "Can you, can you tell if its a boy or girl" Kerry smiled "Well lets just see" She looked and watched as the baby moved a little. It moved just enough for Kerry to see the sex. She smiled "Are you sure you want to know. Elizabeth nodded. She suddenly became nervous. She grabbed Peter's hand. Kerry took a deep breath "Elizabeth you're having a ..........  
  
  
What's the sex of Elizabeth's unborn child? How will the rest of the ER react to the news of Elizabeth's pregnancy? Will Elizabeth tell Rachel about her soon to be sibling? Find out in........Chapter 5:Your Love Lives On......Coming Soon!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter5: Your Love Lives On

This chapter takes place right after the last one.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Your Love Lives On  
  
  
  
"Can you, can you tell if its a boy or girl" Kerry smiled "Well lets just see" She looked and watched as the baby moved a little. It moved just enough for Kerry to see the sex. She smiled "Are you sure you want to know. Elizabeth nodded. She suddenly became nervous. She grabbed Peter's hand. Kerry took a deep breath "Elizabeth you're having a boy" Elizabeth started to cry softly. " A boy, are you sure" she whispered. Kerry nodded "Yep its a boy alright" She squeezed Peter's hand. "Its not fair" she whispered. He looked at her "what's not fair" he asked. She sighed sadly. "Mark loved his girls but he always wanted to have a son" "He'll never get to see or hold his son Peter its not fair"   
  
Peter gently wiped away a few tears from her cheek. "I know its not but I know that he'll always be with us in spirit" "He's probably up there with Lucy watching us right now" Elizabeth smiled a little "I bet David's with him too" Peter smiled "You know what I told Reese when Carla died I told him that she would always shine down on him from heaven and I know that Mark is shining down on you Elizabeth" She drew him into a hug. "Thank you Peter for everything" Peter smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're welcome Elizabeth"  
  
A few hours passed and Elizabeth had finally gotten some much needed rest. She emerged from the exam room she had been in . She looked around the busy ER. She walked over to Carter. "Hey Carter, where's Ella" Carter smiled. "Elizabeth you look much better" She nodded "Yeah I really needed that nap" Carter nodded "So I heard Mark left you a little surprise" Her hand automatically went to her stomach. "How'd you know" He smiled "Kerry told me" She sighed "Oh" she whispered. Carter gently touched her hand. "I think its great" "I'm here if you need anything" She smiled "Thanks Carter" He smiled "Sure, Ella's in the lounge with Peter" She hugged him and headed to the lounge.  
  
She opened the door. She smiled as she watched Peter talking to Ella and softly bouncing her on his knee. Peter looked up and saw her in the doorway. "Hey did you sleep well" She nodded "Yes for the first time in 2 weeks I can say I slept well" She walked over to them and kissed Ella "Hey you are you having fun with Uncle Peter" The baby smiled and giggled happily. Elizabeth smiled "Well I'll take that as a yes"   
  
Susan walked into the lounge in search for a cup of coffee. She saw Elizabeth. "Hey I heard you were here how are you holding up" Elizabeth smiled "I'm a little better especially since I found out Mark left me a little something" Susan looked at her "He did?" She nodded "I'm pregnant" Susan smiled "Really!? That's great how far along are you" Elizabeth smiled "16 weeks I'm due on Mark's birthday" Susan hugged her "That's great Elizabeth I know we haven't really been the best of friends but I want you to know I'm here for you if you need anything" She smiled "Thank you Susan I know that would mean alot to Mark"  
  
She nodded " Are you going to tell Rachel" Elizabeth sighed "I hadn't even thought of Rachel I suppose I should tell her" Susan smiled "I think she'll be very happy" Elizabeth nodded "I was awful to her, all I could think about is Ella "Susan nodded "Rachel knew she was wrong and now she's in counseling" Elizabeth smiled "I'm going to tell her" Susan smiled "She'll be thrilled" "Well I better get back to work" She hugged Elizabeth hand left the lounge.  
  
Elizabeth stood there looking at the phone. She finally picked it up and dialed the familiar St. Louis number. It rang a few times when a woman answered. "Hi Jen its Elizabeth I'd like to see Rachel" Jen was anything but pleased. "You kick my daughter out of your house and now you expect me to let her come see you I don't think so" Elizabeth could hear Rachel protesting in the background. Elizabeth smirked "Well it sounds like she wants to come to me" Jen snapped "Oh what would you know you British" she stopped herself . Elizabeth laughed "I don't care what you call me now are you going to let her come or what" Jen sighed "Fine whatever she'll be there" Elizabeth smiled "Thank you Jen" Jen sighed "Yeah whatever" and hug up the phone.  
  
  
Several hours later Rachel nervously walked into the ER she hadn't been there since Ella was brought in. She was sure that everyone hated her. She saw Abby and walked up to her "Hi umm have you seen Elizabeth" Abby smiled. "Hey Rachel how a are you" Rachel smiled a little "Okay I guess, I really miss my dad" Abby sighed "Yeah we all miss him, I think Elizabeth is in the lounge with Peter and Ella" Rachel nodded "Okay thank you Abby" She went to the lounge and slowly walked inside. Elizabeth looked up and saw Rachel walk in. Elizabeth stood up and walked toward her. "I hope this goes well" she thought.  
  
  
Will Rachel's visit be a pleasant one will she and Elizabeth make emends. How will Rachel react to the news that Elizabeth has for her. Find out in.........Chapter 6:Rachel's Visit 


	6. Chapter6:Rachel's Visit

Chapter 6: Rachel's Visit  
  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Rachel. She smiled "Hey Rachel" Rachel looked down at her hands and nervously whispered "Hi" Elizabeth was relieved to find out she wasn't the only one nervous about this visit. "So how have you been" Rachel looked up at her "I'm okay I miss my dad I miss him so much" Rachel turned away as a few tears fell from her eyes. Elizabeth hugged her. " I know you do I miss him too" She looked at Rachel "Come on and say hi to your baby sister" She still felt guilty about what happened with the baby so she didn't move. "I, I can't she almost died and it was my fault" Elizabeth sighed. "Honey its okay I know how bad you felt and I didn't help much I didn't treat you very well but I was so worried about Ella she's fine now and she needs her big sister , you can tell her what it was like to have Mark for a father"   
  
Rachel looked over at Ella sitting happily on Peter's lap. Rachel smiled and slowly walked over to the couch. Elizabeth followed her. Rachel reached out and touched her sister's little hand. "Hey Ella" The baby giggled happily. Peter smiled "Hello Rachel" She smiled "Hi Peter" Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Rachel there's something I want to tell you" She looked at Elizabeth "Okay " she said. Elizabeth smiled "Well Rachel your father left us one last gift" Rachel looked at her with curiosity " What is it" she asked. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm pregnant" "Your baby brother is due on your dad's birthday" Rachel was very surprised "Elizabeth are you serious" She nodded "Yes" Rachel smiled "That's great !" she looked at Ella "Did you hear that Ella we're going to have a baby brother." She looked back at her stepmother. "Elizabeth you'll be all alone with two babies how will you do it with out daddy" she whispered.   
  
Elizabeth sighed sadly she really missed Mark and wished he was still here with her. She looked at Rachel "Well I have Peter, Kerry and everyone else in the ER and I was hoping I'd have you too" Rachel looked stunned "Really you want me around" she asked. Elizabeth smiled " Rachel I know we've had our differences in the past I want to put that all behind us I want us to be friends" "Your dad meant everything to me I loved him so much and I see so much of him in you I want you to be a part of Ella's and the new baby's life" "I want you to be apart of my life" Rachel had tears running down her cheeks. She hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeth thank you I promise I won't let you or daddy down" Elizabeth smiled "I know" she whispered.   
  
Elizabeth was pleased with the way things were going with Rachel. She spent a week with her they had bonded over hot cocoa and reminiscing about Mark. The week went by really fast and Rachel was preparing to go back to St. Louis. Rachel sighed as she walked into the ER. She wished she could stay longer but Elizabeth promised she could spend the summer with her so she would be there when Elizabeth had the baby. She walked up to the admit desk and Randi paged Elizabeth for her. She walked to the lounge to wait for her. She giggled when she walked in on Carter and Kerry carrying on like a couple of teenagers. Carter smiled "Oh umm hi Rachel" Rachel smiled Hi Carter, hi Kerry" Kerry blushed "Hi umm come on John I think we have patients to see" Rachel giggled as Kerry pulled John out of the room.  
  
Elizabeth walked into the lounge. Rachel noticed how pale and tired she looked. "Elizabeth are you okay" she asked. She nodded "Yeah I'm okay Rachel I'm just tired." She started to cross the room to the couch when she grabbed her stomach. Rachel panicked. "Elizabeth are you alright" Elizabeth's face was filled with pain and fear. "No I, I don't think so" Tears filled her eyes. Rachel jumped up from the couch and helped Elizabeth sit down. "Don't cry Elizabeth its going to be okay" Elizabeth touched her arm. "Rachel please go get Peter, Kerry anybody" Rachel nodded and raced toward the door. She looked back at Elizabeth she was crying and holding her stomach. She silently prayed that her dad would keep Elizabeth and the baby safe.   
  
Rachel raced through the ER she couldn't find Peter or Kerry. Rachel started to cry. Where was everybody. She finally found Carter. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Carter looked at her and saw that she was crying. "Rachel what's wrong" he asked. Rachel looked at him "Carter , Elizabeth the baby she, please help her" Carter still didn't quite understand but he let Rachel lead him to the lounge.   
  
Elizabeth was sitting on the couch holding her stomach. She whispers. "Please Mark please save our baby" She heard the door open . She saw Rachel walk in with Carter. They walked over to her. Carter knelt down in front of her. "Elizabeth what happened" he could see how scared she was he tried to cheer her up "You weren't flying around in helicopters again were you" he giggled. Instead of cheering her up it made her cry more and she whispers "Not again" Carter rubbed her shoulder. "Hey I was just kidding" She looked right at him and whispered. "Please Carter please save the baby" her tears turned to sobs. Carter gently wiped away a few of her tears "I promise to try my hardest Elizabeth" "Lets get you to an exam room okay" She nodded. He stood up and lifted her into his arms. He looked at Rachel. "Rachel go find Peter and Kerry" Rachel nodded. "Okay" Elizabeth stopped her "Honey you'll miss your train" Rachel looked at her "I can't leave Elizabeth not until I know you and the baby will be okay" she raced out the door.   
  
Carter carried Elizabeth to an empty exam room. He gently laid her on the gurney. He took a hold of Elizabeth's hand. He pushed a few strands of hair from her face. "It's going to be alright Elizabeth I'm going to go grab Abby and a portable ultrasound I'll be right back." Elizabeth nodded her eyes still filled with tears. "Thank you Carter" she whispered. He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before leaving to get Abby and the ultrasound.  
  
Elizabeth laid in the quiet room. She felt pain rippling through her body. She couldn't lose this baby it would be like losing Mark all over again. She looked up at the ceiling. "Please Mark please save our baby " she prayed.  
  
Will Carter and the others be able to help Elizabeth, Will she lose the baby. Find out in Chapter 7:An Angel Is Watching Over Me 


	7. Chapter 7:An Angel Is Watching Over Me

Chapter 7: An Angel Is Watching Over Me  
  
Elizabeth laid in the quiet room. She looked up at the ceiling and prayed. "Please Mark please save our baby". She could hear the noises of the ER outside. She was frightened. She wished Carter would come back.  
  
Rachel flew through the ER looking for Kerry and Peter. She saw Kerry. "Kerry" she yelled. Kerry turned around and saw Rachel racing toward her. Her eyes filled with tears. Kerry looked at her. "Rachel what's wrong" Rachel took a minute to catch her breath. "It's Elizabeth and the baby" "Carter told me to come find you and Peter" Kerry nodded "Okay where are they" Rachel told her they were in exam room 2. She nodded "Okay I'll go you get Peter" Rachel watched Kerry race toward the exam room. Now she had to find Peter.  
  
Elizabeth heard the door open Carter walked in with Abby. Abby smiled "Hi Elizabeth how are you feeling" Elizabeth sighed "It hurts Abby its not as bad as before but it still hurts" Abby nodded " Carter's going to do the ultrasound and I'm going to check your cervix is that okay" Elizabeth nodded. She laid back as Abby did her exam. Elizabeth started to cry again it was happening again just like it did with Ella but this time Mark wasn't there to hold her.   
  
Rachel finally found Peter. "Peter Elizabeth needs you" Peter looked at her he could tell she had been crying. "Why what's wrong" he asked. Rachel sighed "She might lose the baby she was having pain" That's all Peter needed to hear. He grabbed Rachel. "Take me to her Rachel" She nodded and they headed for the exam room.  
  
Kerry raced in. She saw Abby finishing her exam and Carter was getting the ultrasound ready. Kerry walked over to Abby "How is she" Abby sighed "Everything looks okay there's no bleeding and her cervix seems fine. Kerry nodded. She looked at Elizabeth. "How you holding up" Elizabeth whispers "Okay I guess" Kerry nodded "Okay any more pain" She shook her head "Just a little." Kerry sighed "Okay well I'm going to check you just to make sure Abby didn't miss anything alright" Elizabeth nodded. She examined her with the same results Abby had.   
  
Peter and Rachel came into the room. Peter flew up to Elizabeth's side. He took her hand. "Elizabeth are you okay" She slowly nodded as she broke down in tears again. She whispers "I'm scared and Mark's not here to hold me like last time" Peter wiped away her tears "Shh its okay Elizabeth I know I'm not Mark but I'll hold you" She looked up at him and nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and held her close to him.  
  
Carter smiled. He was glad Peter was back. "Okay Elizabeth I'm going to do your ultrasound now" He lifted her gown exposing her belly he rubbed cool gel on her belly. He smiled when he found the baby on the screen and saw that it had a strong steady heartbeat. He turned the screen toward Elizabeth "There he is, and he has a nice strong steady heartbeat" Rachel was in awe as she looked at the screen. She looked at Elizabeth "Is that really my baby brother" she asked. Elizabeth nodded yeah it is" She turned to Carter. "Is he okay" she asked him. He smiled "He looks fine Elizabeth, but he won't be fine if you don't take it easy I think you should take some time off so you and your baby will stay healthy" Elizabeth smiles "I'll be fine Carter I have an angel watching over me" Carter smiled "Yes I know and if he could he would tell you the same thing" She sighed "I know but how can I rest I have a 10 month old daughter to take care of a house to keep clean there's just no time for rest"  
  
Rachel smiled "I could stay Elizabeth" Elizabeth smiled "That's sweet of you honey but you only have a few months left of school then you'll be here for the summer I'll be alright" Rachel pouted "But what if what happens today happens again and you're all alone" Peter whispers "She won't be alone I'll be there" Elizabeth looked at him "Peter what are you talking about" He looked at her "Elizabeth you're one of my best friends I've always cared about you and I did promise Mark I'd take care of you and Ella besides I'm getting tired of staying with Jackie" he giggled. She was surprised by what Peter was saying. "Peter I, I, don't know" Peter smiled "It'll be great Elizabeth I'll cook for you and look after Ella while you rest she'll have fun playing with Reese then in a few months Rachel will be there to help out too.   
  
Rachel smiled "It's prefect please Elizabeth if Peter's there I won't have to worry about being all the way in St. Louis" Kerry smiled "Yeah it sounds like a great idea Elizabeth and John and I can stop by and help out once and while" Abby chimed in "Luka and I will come and help out too" Elizabeth smiled she knew this was Mark's doing she was glad he was her angel watching her and she was glad to have so many warm loving friends. She looked at Peter. "Okay you and Reese can move in" she thought to herself "It will be nice sharing that big house with someone again." Peter smiled and hugged her "Great we'll move in tonight" Elizabeth smiled and whispered. "Than you Mark you'll always be my Angel"  
  
  
Will the birth of Elizabeth's baby be a joyous occasion? Find out in.....Chapter 8: Happy Birth-Day.......Coming Soon!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8:Happy Birth-Day

5 months have passed. Elizabeth is now 9 months pregnant. Peter has been living with her and Rachel came back for the summer. Ella is 15 months old she is walking and started to talk.  
  
EC/PB friendship  
  
Chapter 8:Happy Birth-Day  
  
  
Elizabeth was sitting out on her deck fanning herself and sipping on a glass of ice water. She heard Reese Ella, and Rachel laughing as they ran through the sprinkler. She could see them from where she sat. She smiled and waved at Rachel. She smiled and waved back. Elizabeth sighed as she rubbed her huge belly tomorrow was July 19th and not one little contraction yet. She smiled as she talked to her belly. "Baby its your mommy don't you want to come out and meet everybody I know they all want to meet you" She got up and told Rachel she had to use the bathroom and she'd be back.   
  
Elizabeth walked up the stairs to the bathroom. She used the bathroom and headed back downstairs. She stopped half way down when a pain shot across her stomach. She was having her first contraction. She waited for it to pass and went back out to the deck. She knew she could be at this for awhile so she sat back and tried to relax.   
  
A few hours later Elizabeth's contractions had grown worse. She decided to tell Rachel she had to go to the hospital. She stood up and her water broke. She called Rachel's name. She looked up and saw the pain on Elizabeth's face. She turned off the sprinkler and grabbed Reese and Ella. She raced up the stairs. She smiled "Is it time" She asked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she rubbed her belly. Rachel went inside and dried and dressed the kids. She threw some shorts and a tee-shirt over her bathing suit. Elizabeth had come inside and was now sitting in the kitchen breathing.   
  
Rachel paged Peter at work then she checked to see who was off today. Susan was off so she quickly dialed Susan's number. She answered and Rachel told her Elizabeth was in labor. Susan instructed her to take care of Elizabeth until she got there. Rachel hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. "Elizabeth, Susan is on her way and I paged Peter" All Elizabeth could do was nod she was in the middle of another contraction. Rachel didn't know how to breath Peter went to all the Lamaze classes with Elizabeth but she tried anyway. She took Elizabeth's hand and told her to breath.   
  
10 minutes later the doorbell rang. Rachel ran to answer it. Susan was there. She smiled "Hey Rachel where's our little mommy to be" Rachel giggled "She's in the kitchen" Susan walked to the kitchen while Rachel got Reese and Ella ready to go.   
  
Susan walked into the kitchen and saw Elizabeth holding her stomach and breathing. She walked over to her "Contraction?" she asked. Elizabeth nodded. Susan knelt down in front of her. "How far apart are the contractions?" Elizabeth sighed "About 5 minutes apart" she whispered. Susan smiled "Okay let's get you to the hospital" She stood up and helped Elizabeth up. They slowly walked to the car. Elizabeth stopped in the driveway for another contraction. She grabbed on to Susan's arm squeezing it until the contraction passed. Elizabeth blinked back a few tears. "I'm sorry Susan." She whispers. Susan smiled "That's okay Elizabeth let's get you into the car."   
  
During the drive to the hospital Elizabeth had a few more contractions. They pulled up in front of County. Susan told Rachel to take Ella and Reese to the lounge. Susan helped Elizabeth out of the car and they walked into the ER. Susan spotted Abby. "Abby can you get Elizabeth a wheelchair." Abby smiled "Is it time!" Elizabeth nodded. Abby ran to get a wheelchair. Susan helped Elizabeth sit down. They wheeled her into an exam room. They helped Elizabeth on to the gurney and into a gown. Susan looked at Abby "Go get Kerry and page Peter again" Abby nodded and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Abby returned with Kerry. Kerry smiled "Hey Elizabeth today's the day huh" Elizabeth nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Kerry walked over to her. "Elizabeth what is it what's wrong" she whispered. Elizabeth sighed sadly. "I wish Mark was here" Kerry frowned a little "I know you do sweeite" Elizabeth screamed a little as another contraction hit. She looked at Kerry. "Where's Peter get Peter" she said through her pain and tears. Kerry gently touched her shoulder "He'll be here he was up in surgery I sent John upstairs to get him. Elizabeth nodded "Okay" she whispers.  
  
Susan examines Elizabeth. She smiles "You're at six centimeters Elizabeth it won't be to long now" Elizabeth sighed she just wanted it to be over. She was having way more pain than she had with Ella. She heard the door open. Peter raced over to her side. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm late" he whispered. Elizabeth broke down when she saw him. "I'm scared It hurts Peter it really hurts I wish Mark was here" Peter put his arms around her and held her. "Shh I know, I know its going to be okay" She was hit with another contraction. She grabbed on to Peter and screamed. He held on to her supporting her.  
  
Several hours later Elizabeth was still in labor and still in a lot of pain. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She had been in labor almost all day. It was now the late evening and the baby still hadn't arrived. Elizabeth's face was wet with sweat and tears. She looked at Peter who was still at her side. "Why won't this baby come out" She whispers. Peter sighed and looked over at Susan.   
  
Susan smiled. "I'm going to check your progress Elizabeth" Elizabeth nodded. Susan examined her. She sighed. Elizabeth didn't like that. "Susan what is it what's wrong." Susan looked at her. "Well Elizabeth you haven't made much progress you've only dilated one centimeter I'll check you again in about an hour and if you still haven't made any progress we may have to do a c section." Elizabeth started to cry. "No please Susan I don't want a c section" Susan patted her knee. "I know you don't and hopefully you won't need one you're at 7 centimeters now let's just wait and see where you're at in an hour okay" Elizabeth nodded.  
  
  
An hour or so later Susan examines Elizabeth again and announces she has fully dilated and can begin to push with the start of her next contraction. Elizabeth was relieved that meant she wouldn't need a c section. Elizabeth has a contraction. Susan tells her to push. Elizabeth grabs Peter's hand and squeezes it as she bares down and pushes. Susan smiles "Good job Elizabeth the baby's crowning just a couple more pushes and you'll have yourself a baby" Elizabeth sighed with exhaustion "Can't you just pull him out" Susan shook her head "Nope sorry" Elizabeth shot Susan a look. She squeezed Peter's hand. She bared down and pushed again. Susan announces that the head is out. Abby hands her a suction bulb and she suctions the baby's mouth and nose. She looked up at Elizabeth. "Okay one last push and you'll be done"   
  
Elizabeth pushed one last time. The room was soon filled with the beautiful sound s of a crying baby. Susan smiled "Congratulations It's a Boy" She placed the newborn on Elizabeth's stomach. She started crying as soon as she saw him. She gently touched the top of his head. "Welcome to the world Mark David Greene" she whispers. Abby smiled "I'm going to take him for a minute so I can bathe him, weigh him, and measure him" Elizabeth nodded. She looked over at Susan. "Susan what time was he born." Susan smiled. "12:02 am" She started to cry even harder" Susan looked at her "Elizabeth what's wrong" She looked at her "It's July 19th its Mark's birthday his son was born on his birthday" She whispered.  
  
Abby walked over and placed the baby in Elizabeth's arms. "He weighs in at 8lbs 5ozs and he's 19 and a half inches long" Elizabeth smiled "Thanks Abby" She smiled at her new son. "Hey you, you look like your daddy I wish your daddy was here to see you he'd be so happy" Kerry smiled as she watched Elizabeth with her new baby. She walked over to her bedside. She lightly touched the baby's tiny fist. "He's beautiful" Elizabeth smiled "Thank you". Kerry hugged her "You're Welcome" "I'm going to go let Rachel know the baby's here" Elizabeth nodded.  
  
Kerry walked to the lounge. Rachel was asleep on the couch. She walked over and sat on the edge. She lightly shook her. Rachel sweeite wake up" Rachel slowly opened her eyes. "What" she whispered. Kerry smiled "Elizabeth had the baby" Rachel sprang up. "She did when! How much did he weigh what's his name!" Kerry giggled "He was born at 12:02 am, he weighed 8lbs 5ozs and his name is Mark David Greene" A few tears glistened in Rachel's eyes. "She named him after daddy and grandpa" Kerry nodded. Rachel smiled "Can I go see them" Kerry nodded "After she's settled in her room"   
  
A few hours later Elizabeth sat in her room holding her new son. She held a picture of Mark in one hand. She smiled "Well Mark we did it we have a son. He's prefect" tears filled her eyes as she glided her finger over the picture "I miss you, I miss you so much" There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth tried to pull herself together. "Come in" she called. Kerry walked in with Rachel and Ella. She smiled "You up for some visitors" Elizabeth wiped away a few stray tears "Sure" Kerry noticed her tears. "You okay" she asked. Elizabeth nodded "Yeah I was just thinking about Mark"   
  
Rachel walked over to Elizabeth's bedside. She looked at her new baby brother. "Oh he's so cute he looks like daddy" "Can I hold him." Elizabeth smiled "Sure honey" Rachel sat down and Elizabeth gently placed the baby in her arms. Rachel smiled "Hey Mark I'm your big sister Rachel I promise someday I'll tell you all about our daddy" Ella squirmed in Kerry's arms. "Mommy" she squealed. Kerry walked over to the bed and set Ella down. Elizabeth held her arms out and she ran into them. "Hey sweeite you have a baby brother" She showed Ella the baby in Rachel's arms. Ella smiled "Baby" She giggled as she reached out and touched the baby's little hand. Elizabeth sighed and thought "Only one thing would have made this day even better" she looked at the picture of Mark "You" she whispered.   
  
This fic is almost done there's one more chapter to come...... Chapter 9:The Epilogue....Coming soon!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9:Epilogue

Chapter 9: The Epilogue   
  
  
A woman sat alone her long curly hair blowing gently in the breeze. She smiled sadly. " I know its been awhile since the last time I came" "So much has happened since you've been gone" "Abby and Luka got married and Abby's expecting their first child any day now" She sighed and stretched her legs out a little. "Carter and Kerry they had twins! A boy and a girl, John and Jeanie they're almost 3." She laughed a little. "Carol teases Kerry she says Kerry was trying to be like her" "Speaking of Carol she and Doug had another baby a year ago a little boy Doug Jr." She smiled "You won't believe this! Dave and Jing Mei are engaged!"   
  
The woman stretched her legs again. She looked up at the blue sky. "Susan she's great her and I have become really good friends." She started to cry. "The kids, you should see the kids" "Ella started Kindergarten, Mark he's 4 he's like you in so many ways and Rachel she's great the two of us are very close" "She's in college now, premed. She wants to go to Medical school. I'm so proud of her and I know you would be too"  
  
Elizabeth traced the letters on the headstone. "Oh Mark I know its been five years but I still miss you so much" A tall figure appeared. "Honey you almost ready" She looked up at him. Hi Peter did you finish your visit with Jesse" He nodded. She smiled "Okay I'll be ready in a few minutes" Peter nodded leaving her alone once again. She looked at Mark's headstone. "That was Peter he's been wonderful when I found out I was pregnant with Mark he was there for me from the beginning he moved into the house and he helped me alot." She took a deep breath. "Mark, Peter and I we got married two years ago" She rubbed her slightly bulging belly "and we're expecting our first child in three months" A few tears glistened in her eyes "I love him Mark and he love's me, he loves the kids" She lightly touched the headstone. "I'll always keep you in my heart and I'll never stop loving you" She kissed her hand and placed it on the headstone "Goodbye Mark" she whispered as she rose to her feet.  
  
She walked toward the car. Peter was leaning against the car waiting for her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Elizabeth looked up at the blue sky. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she whispers "Thank you" In her heart she knew Mark was responsible for her happiness once again.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to Peter and hugged him. He looked at her "Are you okay" he whispered. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I am now" she whispers.   
  
  
The End  
  
Well that's the end of my story I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for Reading it! Look for more stories by me to come your way soon! 


End file.
